


【博君一肖】生日愿望 4

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 45





	【博君一肖】生日愿望 4

肖战听见“打烂”两个字就不管三七二十一往外爬，迈着肉墩墩的小短腿摇摆着往门边跑，奈何好容易费劲够着门把手也没拧开，看王一博朝自己走来急得直掉泪。

王一博不多话，走过来拎起小孩夹在腋下，肖战感到双腿立刻腾空而起，紧接着就是连续的巴掌声。

“啪！啪！啪！”

“你再跑一个试试看。”王一博也没吼，但浑身散发着冰冷的气息。

“呜啊！”肖战划着两只小胳膊在空中乱舞，眼泪不停往下落，残留的裤子早就踹到了地上。

接连的十下抽完，王一博把人放到地上指着床沿，“屁股撅过去。”

“可、可不可以...轻、轻点......”肖战也知道肯定得挨这一遭，巴巴地求放水。

“我不想重复第二遍。”王一博不搭腔。

小团子鼻子酸得紧，揉揉眼睛蹭到床边趴上去。红肿的小屁股刚好卡在床沿边，两只脚微点着地。

“往上，撅高。”

肖战两脚离地压着腰翘起身后。

王一博上手按着他的腰，肖战又忍不住了，回头惨兮兮地瞄着王一博，一汪眼泪仿佛马上就要涌出来。

“轻点.......”

“啪！”王一博用凌厉的巴掌回答了肖战。

肖战的眼泪瞬间夺眶而出。

“变成小孩给我作死，屁股欠抽的要命还敢求饶？”王一博不留情面的训孩子，手掌一次次地抬起落下，“是不是就想尝尝被家长打屁股的感觉？嗯？我满足你。”

“我没有！”肖战顶着一副小小的身体本就要面子，更加受不了这种赤裸裸地斥责，昂起身子就要反驳。

“啪！啪！啪！”王一博重重几下把小人抽回了原位，满意地换来了小团子的呜咽声。

“你没有也得有！这周天天给我顶着红屁股反省！”王一博说着说着就气得上头，“我让你淘气！命都要作没了还要屁股干什么！这就是小孩子不听话的下场。”

“呜..........我、咳咳.....我不敢了呜......”巴掌的力量不容小觑，肖战很快成了泪人。

“屁股给我自己撅高了认错。”王一博连打了二十下，松开钳制人的手，坚持让肖战本人摆好姿势受罚。

深红高肿的小屁股抖着翘起来，肖战带着小鼻音惶惶叙述，“不该撒谎......呜.......骗你........”

王一博用力掐了一下两团肉，惹得人疯狂踢腿哭叫，小屁股立马印上了白色的手印，很快又和周围的深红融为一体。

小兔子咿咿呀呀地哭，身体往前窜又被王一博拉回来摁住了打。肖战扭动的厉害，在床上活像滚来滚去，还顶着一个红透了的小屁股。他胡乱地认错，王一博时不时就抽上去。

“不该跑出去.....呜呜......额啊....不该受伤......”

“你犯的最大错误就是拿生命开玩笑。”

王一博了解肖战，也了解他的助理。助理说出来都这样，事实只能比描述的有过之而不及，手下又加了两分力道扇上凄惨的小屁股。

“哥哥.......呜....战战错了.....”肖战被揍得完全代入了小孩子的世界，好似真的是让自家哥哥责打一般。

“闭嘴。不许哭不许动。哭一声动一下加十下。”

肖战被唬得咬住嘴唇，强行克制着，吭哧吭哧地抽噎着，听上去更悲惨了。

“不许咬唇。”王一博大手一挥，就是一声爆响，小屁股已经不似刚开始的柔软。

“呜哇....老公救我....”肖战松开口便抑制不了情绪，把规矩抛之脑后。

“闭嘴。加十下。”

肖战慌忙咬住床单。

“啪！啪！啪！”

“嗯.....嗯哼......”肖战拼命揪着眼前的布料，每挨一下小身子就抖三抖，眼泪随着巴掌声滚落，然而十下挨完依旧下意识地想躲开。

“加十下。”王一博漠然开口。

小屁股已经疼到几近麻木，肖战听到还要加数直接崩溃，捂着身后拖着尾音哭喊，“我好疼呜......一博.......”

“把你欠揍的肿屁股自己撅好了。”

得到的仍然是没有感情的回答。肖战哭了一会无奈地趴了回去。

不知道是多少个十下过后，肖战一个撑不住往边上一歪滑到了地上，整个小屁股都是紫红色的，臀峰肿得像要马上破皮一般。

“起来。”王一博淡然地说。

“我真的、真的挨不住了呜呜呜.....一博哥哥......”小团子腿软，站都站不起来，连滚带爬地跪着用小爪子抓着王一博的裤脚摇晃，用尽全身的力气求饶，“求求哥哥呜呜......我真的知错了.....”

王一博低头看肖战仰着满是泪痕的小脸心里也不是滋味，但想到他干的事就气得牙痒痒，要是真出了事要怎么办。

但看了看孩子的屁股也确实不能再打了，王一博最后狠了狠心道，“今天先这样，但这周每天晚上睡前打30下屁股，好好记住这次教训。”


End file.
